1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fish jigging apparatus wherein the same permits oscillation of a fishing pole relative to a support housing in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In various fishing events to impart simulation of realistic movement of a bait or lure at the end of a fishing line, a jiggling or oscillation of the line, either in a horizontal or vertical orientation relative to a water surface, enhances success in a fishing scenario. Further, when fishing from a boat, to enhance a jigging motion, fisherman have a tendency to stand in the boat with an associated discomfort and safety hazard. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies by setting forth an organization permitting a fisherman to remain seated and impart a regular oscillation to a fishing pole and associated fishing line and bait in a convenient and comfortable manner. Prior art structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,576 to Filut setting forth a lounging arrangement wherein the same effects vertical positioning and reciprocation of the line at predetermined intervals.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,378 to Bell sets forth a fish line deflector arranged for deflecting and repositioning of fishing line at regular cycles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,939 to Tiede sets forth a fish line jigger wherein the fishing pole is positioned upon rotating of a cam-like surface to effect reciprocation of the fishing line within fishing waters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,295 to Hoeving, et al. sets forth a fish line jigging arrangement utilizing an oscillating plate to effect reciprocating motion of the line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,922 to Johnson sets forth a fishing line jigger utilizing a plurality of fishing lines mounted relative to opposed support standards.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved fish jigging apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.